Um amor mais que proibido
by srtasBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley esta mais do que perdidamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, entretanto, ele não faz idéia, pois ela é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, seu pai era um ex-comensal da morte  ou da moda, como seu pai costumava dizer ver em Voldy Purpurina se não
1. Chapter 1

**Um amor mais que proibido**

**Epilogo **

Rose Weasley esta mais do que perdidamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, entretanto, ele não faz idéia, pois ela é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, seu pai era um ex-comensal da morte (ou da moda, como seu pai costumava dizer(ver em Voldy Purpurina se não entender)), suas famílias se odeia, esse seria Um Amor Mais Que Proibido.

Scorpius Malfoy estava mais que perdidamente apaixonado por Rose Weasley, a princesinha Grifinoria, sempre protegida pelo seu irmão e pelos seus primos, alem disso, ele era um Malfoy, folho de um ex-comensal da morte (ou da moda como seu pai dizia às vezes), e ela uma Weasley, filha de dois dos heróis de destruíram o lorde das trevas (ou da moda), esse era Um Amor Mais Que Proibido

**Personagens**

Rose Jane Granger Weasley: filha de Rony e Hermione (não não filha do tiu vold e do titiu Snape), uma Grifinoria muito bonita, com belos cabelos castanhos e ondulados e olhos azuis extremamente claros, ela nunca sai do seu quarto sem lápis de olhos preto, delineador de qualquer cor e rimel também de qualquer cor(**invasão da Gabs linda:** Julia é pra a Rose e não você!), James, Hugo e Alvo sempre dizem que ela esta tentando provocar todos os garotos que passam em sua frente, mais ela nunca entende o porquê (**n/a**: né Matheus), ela é viciada em seu cabelo, eles vão até a cintura e dificilmente ela os prende, se alguém quiser ser azarado é só encostar no cabelo dela, ou ser o Scorpius Malfoy, um fato irrelevante é que ela é umas 1000x mais galinha que seus pais, mais ela só tem olhos para um rapaz, que muitas vezes ela quer azarar, e nenhum rapaz em toda a hogwats é capas de chegar aos pés dele, lindo charmoso, hot, e Sonserino, ela costuma matar a maioria das aulas em que ela tera com a Sonserina, porque na maioria dos dias a ultima pessoa que ela quer ver é um Sonserino, loiro, alto, de olhos acinzentados muuuito hot

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: filho de Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass (não não de Draco e do Cho(**i/g:** Podia se filho do Draco com a tiazinha que da o... dexa pra lá)) muito parecido com o pai, cabelos extremamente loiros e lisos, olhos acinzentados e penetrantes, alem de se Sonserino, ele é considerado um dos caras mais hot de hogwats, um fato dispensável é que ele é umas 1000x mais galinha que o pai, porem ele só tem olhos para uma garota, e não acha nenhuma que chegue nem aos pés dela, tanto na beleza, quanto na inteligência, ou no modo de ignorá-lo completamente, ou pelo fato de nunca chamá-lo somente pelo primeiro nome, sempre de Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, ou quando esta realmente brava (o que acontece com muita freqüência) de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ou quando ela esta prestes a azará-lo (no que ela é muito boa por sinal) de filho de um ex-comensal da moda seguidor do lord da moda, como ele sabe que provavelmente ela ira matar as aulas com a Sonserina, ele também as mata, só para poder olhar para ela

Albus Severus Weasley Potter: filho de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, uma copia do pai, sem tirar nem por (tirando pela cicatriz na testa claro), ele é o único da nova geração dos heróis que não é um galinha assumido, pelo contrário, ele é o único estudioso, que esta mais preocupado em tirar boas notas do que em ficar com garotas (ou garotos), por isso seus irmãos e primos ficam preocupados, pois não é normal um Grifinorio da idade dele NUNCA ter beijado uma garota (ou um garoto) na vida (por isso James tem suspeitas sobre a sexualidade do irmão), ele é o aluno preferido da maioria dos professores, ele é a voz da razão que seus irmãos nunca escutam (ou seja, ele nunca é ouvido)

James Sirius Weasley Potter: filho de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, também muito parecido com o pai, assim como o irmão, porem em suas atitudes é exatamente uma copia do avo, provavelmente o mais galinha entra todos os seus conhecidos, não liga para nenhuma regra (afinal, regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, não cumpridas), sempre mata aulas para ir para Hogsmeade "ficar" com garotas, não sabe como tira boas notas, pois nunca estuda ou presta atenção na aula (ele só sabe que nada sabe, então não sabe como passa)

Lillyan Luna Weasley Potter: (**n/a **eu sei que não é assim que se escreve, mais eu acho mais bonito assim(**i/g: **mais bonito= é mais legal pra pode zua um amigo que só não coloco o nome aqui pq vai se muita sacanagem)) filha de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, uma copia da mãe, tanto em aparência quanto em temperamento, porem umas1000x mais galinha, ela costuma matar a primeira aula do dia para poder dormir um pouco mais (**n/a** Dani minha loira), ou qualquer outra aula para não ver a cara de algum aluno, ela é uma das garotas mais fáceis de hogwats, só perde para Selene Malfoy, Irma gemia de Scorpius.

Hugo Jane Granger Weasley: (**n/a **eu sei que esse não é o nome completo dele, mais no casso é mais legal para dar bronca) filha de Rony e Hermione, por fora uma copia do pai, porem por dentro praticamente o oposto, ele é igualzinho seu primo James, uma galinha matador de aula, porem ele estuda um pouco, não como Alvo, mais estuda, pelo menos faz os deveres de casa e se limita a matar aulas apenas três dias por semana, e sempre pega a matéria de alguém (do Alvo), ele jura que o Voldy vai voltar do inferno (ou da loja de purpurina) a qualquer momento, porem, ele anda sempre com sua varinha, sempre que leva um susto com essa a jogar azarações para todos aos lados, ate ele acertar alguém e ver que não era o Voldy.

Selene Hyperion Malfoy: filha de Draco e Astoria, Irma gemia de Scorpius, tem cabelos loiros e extremamente lisos, olhos acinzentados muito penetrantes, não sai de seu quarto sem uma maquiagem perfeita, com direito a corretivo, base, pó, sombra, lápis, delineador, batom, rimel, curvéx e tudo o que se pode encontrar em uma caixa enorme de maquiagem, assim como o irmão é Sonserina, ela é considerada a mais galinha de toda a hogwats, por já ter "ficado" com todos os Sonserino, lufas, quase todos os Corvinais e uma parte nada pequena dos Grifinorios.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas: é um Corvinal nascido trouxa, ele é completamente, maluco, porem é um dos grandes pegadores de hogwats, mais isso não o impede de ser fiel a garota com que esta no momento, ele é estudioso, entra tanto como a maioria dos alunos, ele é adepto do lema "_Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas_".

Justin Drew Bieber: (**i/g:** Leia-se JUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Drew Biba) ele é um Grifinorio nascido trouxa, muito trouxa, ele é, acima de tudo muito galinha, e nada fiel, ele é completamente louco, vive cantado musicas pelo corredor, e ele tem o irritante costume de só cantar musicas com pelo menos uma das palavras: World, girl, one e love.

Vinicius Parkinson Koprowisk: filho mestiço de Pancy Parkinson e um trouxa, ele é um Grifinorio, nada estudioso, o segundo mais galinha de hogwats, só perde para o James, ele é completamente louco, e sempre zoa Scorpius por o pai dele ter namorado sua mãe quando eles estavam em hogwats.

**n/a: **gente eu não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito, eu estou apenas colocando elementos de outra fic nossa nessa (a Voldy Purpurina), eu mudei um pouco os personagens e adicionei novos, para eles ficarem mais parecidos com as pessoas que eu conheço, a maioria é galinha porque eu estou escrevendo isso à meia noite, com uma puta dor de cabeça e to com preguiça de pensa, e eu acho que assim a fic vai fica mais engraçada, tipo, primo pegando a namorada do primo e irmão a do outro irmão, ou amigo de amigo e por ai vai bem eu aço que é só, e bem essa fic vai gira basicamente em volta do Scorpius e da rose, e não liguem para os erros que eu já deveria ter aprendido a não cometer nas aulas de português, mais como eu não presto muita atenção nelas, os erros são inevitáveis

**i/g: **E é exatamente pra isso que eu vo revisar todos os capitulos antes de postas e por isso vai estar cheio de i/gs que são anotações minhas que normalmente vão fazer você rir, ou não néh...

**1º capitulo- voltando para hogwats**

10 motivos para não querer voltar para hogwats

**Rose**

_Hugo_

1) Scorpius e Selene Malfoy

_Rose o que você tem contra a Selene? _**Me deixe pensar, ela é uma galinha, vadia e no ultimo dia de aula TAVA QUASE TE COMENDO NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO QUE TAVA NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL**_ O que você acha que ela faz com o James em todos os armários de vassouras de hogwats e na sala precisa? _**Pelo menos eles estão estavam sozinhos**_ Tá a Se ta explicada, mais e o Scorpius? _**Preciso comentar?**_ Sim! _**Ele é insitante, arrogante, ele é...SONSERINO!**_ Sei, vocês se amam, próximo_

2) Professor binns

_È eu realmente aço a aula dele um tédio, e ninguém merece um professor fantasma. Próxima!_

3) Ficar longe dos pais

_No começo até que é legal, mais depois começa a da saudade. próxima_

4) Scorpius Malfoy

_Rose, você já falo ele não, _**falei ele e a Irma é diferente**_ sei, você ama ele e ele te ama, e eu sei que ele te beijou no ultimo dia de aula _**beijo não**_,nem adianta menti, ele falo pra Se e eu tava do lado dela e ele pediu pra mim não te pergunta nada sobre o assunto ,e sério, melhor eu para de fala antes que eu fale como você deixou ele, então , próximo_

5)Vinicius Parkinson Koprowisk

_Ele é legal, ele é um maroto _**só no dia que o Malfoy for legal que ele vai ser **_é, pelo menos você nunca deixou o vini, digamos, de pé durante o dia_***rose da um tapa onde mais dói no irmão***

6) Toque de recolher

_É isso é realmente triste, eu e a Se temos que nos encontrar escondido depois das 10 _**todo mundo sabe que vocês se encontram escondidos depois do horário todo dia praticamente, antes era o jay, só que agora ele tá com aquela mariany**_ é e eu sei que você não gosta disso porque não da pra você ver o Scorp depois desse horário _**não eu to sempre com o Just **_pensando no Scorp PROXIMO!_

7) Aula de história da magia

_Sinceramente, tanto me importa a sexualidade do povo que participo da guerra, eu quero é detalhes das vidas sexuais deles, é bem mais interessante, próximo_

8) Murta-Que-Jeme

_Sério, ela nunca deixa agente "Brincar" em paz _**ou fazer poçoes**

9) Piraça

_O mesmo comentei da murta _**idem **_não é hímen? _**Isso é outra coisa, eu to falando que concordo com você **_a sim claro, próximo_

10) Sonserino

_Você ama ele _**amo não **_sério, torna os sonhos dele realidade _**como assim **_fode ele de uma fez _**NÃO!**

-Acabamos - eu disse enquanto guardava a pena e o pergaminho no bolso

-O que vocês tanto escreveram ai?-perguntou nosso pai Rony

-Uma lista de coisas sobre hogwats papai - respondeu Hugo

- Que tipo de coisas?-dessa vez foi a nossa mãe Hermione que perguntou

-coisas que não gostamos mamãe.-Eu respondi

-colocaram os Malfoy?- Pai perguntou

- sim - Hugo respondeu-, e o Scorpius 2 vezes

-e a murta?-perguntou mãe

-sim - respondi

-odeio aquela... - começou Hugo- ...aquela... estraga _prazeres _

-Chegamos-disse Rony

Saímos do carro e vimos um quarteto loiro vindo em nossa direção, é eram os Malfoy, o meu pai os odiava, principalmente Scorpius, porque alem dele ser um Malfoy ainda dava ensina da filinha querida e inocente (essa parte só na mente dele mesmo) e bem ele era Sonserino, nunca vi alguém odiar os Sonserino tanto quanto ele, chegava a ser assustador

-oi delicia. -disse a Selene para o meu irmão

-oi hot. -ele respondeu

-como foram suas féria? - disse ela

- entediantes e as suas?-disse ele

- boas...- disse ela com um olhar que fez eu e Scorpius (com cara d retardado mental) fingirmos que estávamos vomitando-Bom, nos vemos no trem. -ela disse

-claro!- Ele disse-e acho que vou chamar o Jay e a Mary para ficarem com agente

-ok - e ela se foi

-Hug - eu disse-, tem como você e a Malfoy darem mais ancia?

-você nunca nos viu fazendo coisas fora do regulamento da escola

-nem quero

-ROSE JANE GRANGER WEASLEY!-ouvi minha prima adorável lilly me chamando-O QUE OS OXIGENADOS ESTAVAM FEZENDO AQUI?

-a Vadia queria falar co mo Hug - respondi dando de ombros

-e me chamar pra "brincar" no trem, e pediu pra mim te chamar Jay e a Mary também

-falou estaremos lá - disse jay

-pensei que fosse contra o regulamento - disse Al

-Al - disse lilly - , você é o único aqui que liga para os regulamentos, sabia?

-verdade - todos concordamos

Uns 30 minutos depois no trem

Estavam em uma cabine eu, Lils, Al, e meu namorado Justin, ele é muito fofo, ate na hora de "brincar" ele é fofo,bem estávamos lá conversando, ouvindo musica, lendo, se pegando, bem já deu pra entender, quando de repente, ouvimos um bater de pé, olhei para ver quem era o culpado, bem era simplesmente o retardado Malfoy

-O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy?-Lilly perguntou

-bem, não iria querer ficar na minha cabine se visse o que esta acontecendo lá-ele respondeu

-ok - disse Justin - pode ficar aqui, mais vai ficar do lado o Albus

-Na verdade - disse o Malfoy - eu gostaria de conversar com a Rose a sós

-ok - eu disse - não se preocupe amor - disse para o Just - eu não vou fazer nada que eu não faria com o Al - resumindo, só iria conversar, e, talvez, dar uns belos tapas nele

-então ta - just disse me dando um SUPER beijo

Eu e Malfoy andamos lado a lado por um tempo até chegarmos a uma cabine vazia, ele me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta

-Rose - ele comesou - pensou no que aconteceu no ultimo dia de alua?

**Flashback on**

_Finalmente era o ultimo dia de aula, eu já estava cansada de Hogwats, e do Malfoy oxigenado me perseguindo, guando eu o vi no corredor vindo em minha direção, nota eu estava em um corredor vazio, ele me puxou pelo braço e me colocou contra a parede me prendendo em ter seus braços, nota ele estava com a gravata solta e a camisa desabotoada, _

_-Rose - ele começou - eu te amo mais do que eu já amei alguém, do que eu já amei qualquer pessoa nesse mundo_

_E me beijou, foi um beijo que começou bem devagar, mais com o tempo foi se intensificando, e ficava melhor a cada segundo, mais intenso, mais apaixonado, e eu comecei a sentir um volume extra nas causas dele, bem, eu confesso que eu retribui o beijo, eu coloquei ele no meu lugar contra a parede e minhas pernas no meio das pernas dele, o estimulando ele parou de me beijar e sussurrou no meu ouvido_

_-Ros, se você não parar eu vou gozar_

_-é isso que eu quero fazer - WTF?de onde eu tirei isso, sério, parecia a vadia da irmã dele e ele inverteu as posições e eu não resisti, coloquei a minha mão dentro das calças dele o estimulando, e sentindo seu tamanho, até ele gozar, foi bem engraçado, porque eu previ o que ia acontecer segundos antes, e para não sujar minha mão, tirei-a de dentro da causa e continuei fora, bem ele saiu e me deixou lá, pensando na merda que eu tinha acabado de fazer, até a lils aparecer_

**Flashback off**

-Pensei -disse, percebendo que estávamos na mesma posição do fim do ano, ele, como sempre, estava com a camisa aberta, ele foi se aproximando de mim, cada vez mais e mais até que ele me beijou

Confesso que não sei o que deu em mim, eu correspondi ao beijo com tanta intensidade, como se fosse o primeiro e o ultimo de minha vida, ele estava cada vez mais perto, como se quisesse que aquilo continuasse por eras, foi mágico até que depois do que pareceram eras nós nos separamos e ele disse

-acho melhor voltarmos para a cabine

-claro - respondi meio atordoada e sem saber o que deu em mim

Ao chegarmos na cabine estavam La, alem do Just, da Lils e do Al, o meu melhor amigo de todo o mundo o Nick e o retardado mental do Bieber, e ainda tenho minhas suspeitas sobre ele a Lils estarem tendo um caso, mais isso não vem ao caso

-NICK!-gritei enquanto eu literalmente pulava encima dele, foi bem engraçado

-ROSINHA!-ele gritou de volta e me segurou

-Justin - começou o lilly - acho melhor você ficar de olho na Rose, porque eu tenho fortes suspeitas de que ela e o Nicholas estão tendo um caso

Todos começaram a rir e isso quer disser todos que estavam na cabine que agora estava lotada

Ficamos lá colocando o papo em dia até a hora de irmos nos trocar, os meninos foram primeiro e eu e a lils nos trocamos lá mesmo enquanto eles se trocavam

-Ros - ela começou - o Scorpius te beijou de novo né?

-sim-eu disse pensativa, ela e o Nick foram às únicas pessoas para quem eu contei o que aconteceu no ultimo dia de aula- e eu correspondi de novo, e dessa vez foi ainda melhor, foi mais... real, mais sincero, mais verdadeiro, mais.. apaixonado

-Ros, você não pode deichar isso acontecer de novo, errar um vez é humano, duas é burrice e três... três é amor

-não vou deichar isso acontecer de novo

-isso o que?-perguntou Just, ele estava com os outros meninos, Scorpius com uma cara de culpado, Nick com cara de não acredito que o Scorpius te beijou de novo e os outros com cara de WTF?

-o Al ler um livro de mais de 500 paginas em menos de 2 dias

-você sabe que eu gosto de ler Ro - disse Al

-eu sei - respondi - é que isso é exagero

Deixamos o assunto por isso mesmo já que chegamos em hogwats

-Bieber - disse Scorpius - posso falar com você um instante em particular?

-Falo - ele respondeu e me deu um super beijo, mais não chegou nem perto do beijo do Scorpius... e se foi

Assim que sentamos na mesa da Grifinoria, eu, Nick e Lils ficamos o mais longe possível do Al o Nick falou

-Tá Rosinha, pode ir falando o que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy

-ele me beijou-falei o mais baixo que consegui

-sabia-respondeu Nick, e nesse momento Hug apareceu com a vadia Malfoy a seu lado

-oi pessoal- ele disse

-oi - disse a vadia - e Rose, o meu irmão executou o plano dele?

-e qual seria o plano - perguntei

-dar uns amassos em você - disse Hug

Não respondi, mais devo ter ficado mias vemelha do que um morango poder, porque todos riram da minha cara e beijando o meu irmão a vadia saiu, é, eu tenho o irmão mais maluco do mundo, como ele suporta aquela vadia? Bem depois disso só tivemos o banquete de inicio de ano, a seleção, as palavras da diretora e fomos para o nosso dormitório, nada alem do normal e nada de Malfoy ou Justin, muito estranho, onde será que eles se meteram?

**n/a final: **e ai, o que acharam? Essa vai ser mais uma história "tapa buraco" do que outra coisa, quando não tivermos nada pra postar na Voldy Purpurina(ou muitos reviws), vamos postar essa ou entra tapas e beijos ou sobre o olhar de uma Grifindor, a que tiver o próximo capitulo pronto, essa fic é de autoria mais minha (Julia) do que da Gabi ou da Anna, e entra tapas e beijos, vai ser mais da autoria da Gabi, e sobre o olhar de uma Grifindor da Anna ou seja, vocês vão perceber uma grande diferença no estilo das fics

Grata. Srta Malfoy

**Invação da Gabs linda maravilhosa: **Poisé isso vai acontece direto em todo santo capitulo já que eu que posto isso e eu que vo da uma arrumada no baguio aqui kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Tamos fazendo o nosso Maximo pra posta Voldy já tamo terminando o próximo capitulo ta enooooooorme e bom a ju já falo que to escrevendo entre tapas e beijos *-* hahahahahahaha é da Lilly Evans e do James Potter e to escrevendo durante as aulas entediosas como a ju ta escrevendo essa durante aulas entediosas e a Anna não faço a mínima ideia em como ta indo a dela kkkkkkk /z Bom acho que é só beijos beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capitulo – Mais que um objetivo – POV Scorpius**

Eu estava sozinho na sala comunal da Sonserina com meu violão, em frente a lareira esperando a minha amada e adorada irmã chegar, eu realmente precisava da ajuda dela, eu precisava saber o que fazer com a minha Rose, e justo quando eu preciso aquela vadia não chegava logo

15 minutos depois ainda na frente da lareira cantarolando uma musica (**n/a: **a musica e essa / watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk&ob=av2 ta no youtube o site não deixa postar links)

-Scorp – disse minha Irma – Ainda acordado? Já passou das 2 da manha

-Eu preciso falar com você Se... Sobre a Rose da minha vida(**n/a:**eu sei isso é tão fofo que da vontade de vomitar)

Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

-O que aconteceu? E para de tocar essa musica porque ela è melosa de mais até pra você scorp

-eu simples mente não consigo olhar sem desejá-la, - meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas - conversar com ela sem tocá-la, - eu comecei a chorar – tocá-la sem beijá-la, beija-la sem ficar excitado

-Me deixaeu adivinhar – Se me interrompeu – , se excitar sem gozar...-Rimos- Mais isso foi tão fofo, mais tão fofo que eu quase vomitei aqui- Rimos feito dois retardados mentais. - Ai ai, o Hug me disse que a Rose te odeia mais que tudo nesse planeta, até que o Voldemort Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldemort (**n/a:**snap snap severus snape snape snape severus snape DUMBLEDORE!e para os sem cultura /watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4)

-Se ela me odiasse mais que esse corno gay arrombado você acha que ela corresponderia meus beijos e quando nos beijamos ela percebe que estou excitado quando não me faz gozar me excita ainda mais?

-Eu disse que ela te odiava, não que nunca quisesse te provocar, mais duvido que você consiga fazer ela te beijar – ela disse a ultima parte me lançando um olhar de desafio e com uma vos de desafio

-Isso esta me cheirando a desafio-eu rio e me deitou no colo dela (**n/a:** para os mentes mais poluídas q a minha eles são irmãos e se conhecem desde o nascimento e são gênios) e disse -O que você acha de duas caixas de feijoesinhos e 5 sapos de chocolate?

-Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-Até o natal vocês têm que estar namorando e assumir isso na festa que o nosso papito faz questão de chamar ou Weasley e os Potters todos os anos

-Ok e você fala como se não gostasse do Hugo ir pra lá eu sei que vocês ficam no seu quarto e eu sei o que vocês fazer lá, não minta para mim Selene Malfoy

Rimos

Continuamos ali conversando ate dormirmos e como entra muita claridade na sala comunal acordamos quando amanheceu e eu fui para o meu dormitório

Bem, depois da guerra, a sonserina continuou a ser o lar doas sangues puros e dos mestiços mais corajosos, mais eu tive o azar de ficar em um quarto onde só tinham mini comensais da moda morte e quando chequei a fui recebido pelo líder deles

-Eai Malfoy – disse Lucas Romone com a varinha nas mãos – o que você fez a noite toda, comeu sua irmã ou foi comido por ela?

Me controlei para não esmurra ele e disse

-Nem um nem outro, embora todos nesse quarto já tivesse comido ela e/ou sido comidos por ela e/ou tido experiências com ela na sala precisa em diversas posições, ela e minha Irma

Assim que disse isso fui tomar banho, me troquei e sai dali antes que me asertasem com uma magia negra

Quando chequei ao salão comunal me sentei na frente da lareira e vi que meu violão ainda estava lá e enquanto esperava e Se comecei a tocar um poco, os mesmos acordes da noite anterior, acho que a Se já enjoou dessa musica, de tanto que eu todo, e uma musica trouxa chamada Just The way you are (**i/g:** 'Cause girl you're amzing Just the way you are! (8)), ela é prefeita para a minha rose, a mais bela de todas em hogwarts, bem quando eu tocava eu fui relembrando o meu plano, e consistia em contar para ela o que o Bieber fazia nas horas vagas, quando não estava com ela, e teria que provar, não tinha plano mais fácil que esse

-Scorp !– disse Se. – Parra de tocar essa musica, já enjôo, mais já sabe como vai fazer a Weasley se apaixonar por você?

- Vai ser fácil, e porque não me perguntou se já sei como vou separá-los?

-Porque eu já te falei da Nat, e eles vão se ver hoje antes do café, eles devem estar em alguma das masmorras, leve uma câmera

-Como você sabe que o meu plano e esse?

-Eu te conheço a 16 anos, agora vai logo tira as fotos.

Sai dali na hora em que ela terminou de falar, eu já tinha avisado o Biba que caso ele se "encontrasse" com a Natali de novo, ele iria ver do que eu sou capaz, eles são amantes, parceiros sexuais como você preferir dês do primeiro ano, ele ainda diz que ama a minha rose, a rose da minha vida _ta scorpius pode parar vai fazer o povo todo vomitar _quem e você e como você ta invadindo meus pensamentos? _Sou a voz da consciência e é bom você ser legal comigo senão a rose vai se casar com o Justin e você vai virar estilista _(**i/g: ** vo-você co-copiou a VOZ INVISÍVEL VADIAAAAAAA!) ok, voltando a minha narração eu vou tirar umas fotos do Biba e da Natali e mostrar para a rose, esse e meu plano, acho que vai dar certo, ela não pode contestar imagem, uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.

Vou resumir a cena de um jeito que pessoas com 13 anos possam ler, eles estavam fudendo loucamente, foi bem nojento, e eu quase vomitei, eles poderiam ser mais discretos durante o dia, de deixa o selvagem para a sala precisa, mais tirei as fotos e isso e que e o importante, como já avia avisado o justin que caso descobrisse o que ele estava vendo a Natali de novo eu tiraria fotos e mostraria para a rose, era exatamente o que eu ia fazer

Fui para o salão principal e me sentei na mesa da sonserina junto da Se e do Albus (**n/a:** o Albus è Grifinorio mais a Selene que é namorada dele é da Sonserina e ele se da bem com os Sonserinos e a Selene não se da bem com a Rose, então ele fica lá com ela)(**i/g: **E sabe qual é o nome disso? Bicholate? NÃO! Isso é chocobicho \o/ ~le eu cantando a musica da propagando da cacau show~ kk)

-Oi- disse para eles.

-Oi – eles responderam juntos e a Se continuou. – Conseguiu as fotos?

-Sim – respondi.

-Cuidado com o que você vai fazer com a Ro .– disse Albus. – Ela é bem sensível, e eu não quero ouvir ela chorando e reclamando a noite toda por um booooooooooooom tempo

-Claro!– Respondi .– So vou mostrar umas fotos do Justin e da Natali pra ela, eu acho que ela precisa saber disso

-Ta – ele disse – , eu to indo pra mesa da minha casa, mais tarde agente se fala Se – ele a beijou de um jeito que eu só faria na sala precisa, mais dexa eles serem felizes

Tomei o meu café (**i/g: **eu quero comida, eu to com fome, alguém me fa comida?) e fui para a porta do salão principal esperar a Rose, o futuro ex namorado dela e os primos saírem, quando saíram eu disse:

-Rose, a rosa mais bela de todo o universo, a rosa da minha vida, eu poderia falar com você em particular um instante?

Ela revirou os olhos e o Nicholas Jonas falou

-Ela sá vai se eu for também, e eu se eu não for ela vai me contar tudo depois.

-Ta – respondi, ele iria saber o que aconteceu sem ela precisar contar.– Sigam-me os dois.

-Pra onde estamos indo? – ela falou depois de andarmos um poco

-Para um lugar de onde o seu futuro ex namorado não possa nos ver nem ouvir . Acho que aqui já esta bom, queria que você visse essas fotos - dei as fotos pra ela e observei enquanto ela e o amigo olhavam incrédulos para as fotos que eu tinha tirado mais cedo, não sei se eles estavam mais admirados com o que eles estavam fazendo durante o dia ou quem estava fazendo

Depois de uns dois minutos ela disse(**n/a: **trilha sonora on I hate everything about you there days Grace /watch?v=d8ekz_CSBVg&ob=av2e)

- Posso ficar com as fotos?

-Claro – respondi, o olhar dela estava assustador e sexy ao mesmo tempo

Ela saiu seguida de perto por mim e pelo amigo e quando chegamos a onde o resto do pessoal estava, a Natali estava La, o que não era boa coisa mais a Rose pareceu nem perceber que ela estava lá começou a gritar com o Justeeeeeeeen

-JUSTIN DREW BIEBER!-Ela pegou as fotos e continuou – ME FALA COMO VOCE PODE VOCE ME TRAIU COM ESA VADIA AI – ela apontou pra Natali já mencionei que ela fica linda quanto ta com raiva? N_ão me faça vomitar _– ESTA TUDO ACABADO! NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA MINHA CARA, NEM VOCÊ SUA PROSTITUTA BARATA SÓ NÃO FALO O MESMO PRA MALFOY PORQUE ELA TENTA SER LEGAL COMIGO AGORA VOCE SUA VADIAZINA BARATA VAi DA PRA ALGUEM E VE SE ENGRADIDA E TENHA UM FILHO OU JÁ FEZ TANTOS ABORTOS QUE O SEU UTERO NÃO SUPORTARIA UMA GRAVIDES?

(**n/a:** trilha sonora off)(**i/g:** continuo com fome)

Ela saiu correndo tinha se formado uma rodinha envolta do grupo e estavam todos com cara de merda menos o Justin que tava com cara de assassino o sinal tocou e todos foram para suas salas menos eu e o Jonas

-Ela esta na sala prasia – ele disse para mim – eu vou ver como ela ta, se quiser é só me seguir

Segui ele ate ele parar em um ponto deserto onde as sala estavam vazias

-A quanto tempo você sabe? – Ele me perguntou serio

-Eles são amantes dês do primeiro dia de aula, pelo que a Se me falou, mais eu sei dês do meio do ano passado, quando eu os flagrei, eu fui falar com a Se e ela me disse que já tinha falado com a Natali, e que ela disse que iria parar, ou diminuir a frequência com que se encontrava com ele, não sei se ela diminuiu mais claramente não parou de se encontra com ele

-O Hugo sabia?

-Não que eu saiba

-Porque você não falou antes para ela?

-Não sei, eu pensei em falar, mais não tinha como provar ate hoje de manhã quando tirei as fotos

-se você tivesse falado, ou falado para o Hugo falar teria feito ela se sentir menos culpada pelo que aconteceu no fim do ano e no trem

-Ela se sentiu culpada por ter correspondido meus beijos?

-Sim, agente chego

Assim que a porta se abril, vi a Rose rodiada por penas pedasos de pergaminho e uma musica comesou a tocar (**n/a:** /watch?v=Bt04Ki68OcA)

-Rô – disse o Jonas – ,como você ta?

Assim como eu ele sabia que essa era a segunda pior coisa a se falar, só perdia para "Rô o nome da menina que estava com o Justin e Nathali, eles são amantes dês do primeiro ano e sei por experiência própria que ela é muito boa na cama" se ele falasse isso ele seria muito idiota mesmo

-O Malfoy ta aqui também

Ele pegou um os papeis e comesou a ler em voz alta

"Tentei andar na linha, você não me deu valor, agora sento soco soco faço ate filme porno"(**n/a:** trexo de eu to sem calsinha da gaiola as poposuas) (**i/g: ** EU VO PRO BAILE ENCONTRA O MEU NEGÃO VOU SUBIR NO PALCO AO SOM DO TAMBORSÃO SOU CACHORRONA MESMO E LATE QUE EU VO PASSA!)

-Rose – ele disse –, você precisa começar a ouvir musicas melhores, com urgência

-Eu sei – ela respondeu com voz e choro – eu to com vai começar a putaria na cabeça e Nick vai pra aula você já matou muitas aulas de poções (**i/g: ** isso me lembre alguém que ta quase estourando de falta em ciências/física NÉH JULIA?) (**n/a:** pra quem não sabe essa musica e do catra e ela e uma bosta)

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Sim – ela respondeu e olhou pra mim – estou em boas mãos

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu (**n/a:**musica muda pra... broken hearted girl beyonce)(**n/a 2:**mod musicas depresivas pelo resto o captulo on)

-Como você ta? – perguntei e fui me aproximando e me perguntando porque eu tinha perguntado essa bosta

-Como você acha? Acabei e descobrir que sou corna, e que me disse foi você, a pessoa que eu mais odeio em toda Hogwarts e eu ainda vi as fotos ele com aquela, aquela vaia mal comida pelo tiú Voly apurpurinado que a o cu na esquina todo dia(**n/a:** e mais ou menos a minha delicadeza chingando alguém)

Ficamos um momento em silencio, ela me abrasou e comesou a chorar, fechei os olhos e disse:

-Calma Rose – suspirei – ,eles tão nessa a... sei la... de acordo com a Se a uns 5 ou 6 anos

Como eu imaginei isso não ajudou, ela so começou a chorar mais e me abraçar mais forte, e a culpa não e minha que eles se comigo direto, cara, eu já tinha comido ela, mais eu ia achar essa pra próxima e bem... ficamos ali um tempo

Um bom tempo (**n/a:** comessa a tocar the Best thing i never da a beyonce mesma que a musica não tenha nada a ver com a cena)

Depois que ela parou de chorar ela se afastou um poco e mim olhor pra mim e eu pra ela, e ela inexplicavelmente começou a abrir os botões a minha blusa

-Rose, o que você ta fazendo?

-Abrindo a sua camisa

-Isso eu sei – nesses momentos e meio difícil pensa com a cabeça de cima – eu quis perguntar porque você ta abrindo os botões a minha camisa?

-Porque ta fechado

-Isso eu sei

-E você sempre ta com ela aberta e meu irmão e meus primos sempre reclamam que isso incomoda

-Ta Rose você já abril o suficiente, agora pode parar – e ela não parrou e começou a beijar o meu pescoso – Rose para por favor – falo ETA insana, começou a decer os beijos pra minha barriga – Rose Weasley pare agora com isso

- Amo quando você me chama assim – ela disse com uma cara de safada que só não superou a da Se

Ela continuou a decer e quando chegou no ultimo botão eu disse puxando ela pra cima

-Rose Jane Weasley, pare já com isso não e isso que você quer e você ta insana

-Mais e o que você quer – ela olhou pra minha calça com um volume extra

-Fico assim sempre que te vejo – não me culpem se não consigo ver ela sem imaginar ela ao meu lado...

-A Lilly já tinha me dito isso. -Ela eu deu de ombros e disse. -Ela repara no de todo mundo, ate nos irmãos e no primo, e sempre comenta sobre (**n/a:** a Lillyan e meio que a minha Best mais as vezes, tipo agora, ela e mais eu e o mesmo serve pra Rose que e mais ou menos eu)

-Ela parece tão santa...

-Só parece, ela fala que a convivência comigo e com o Fred

Rimos e ela olhou no relógio e pulso e disse

-Scorpius, já ta quase na hora o almoço e melhor agente ir

-Claro – parei pra perceber que ela tinha me chamado de Scorpius – mais antes uma pergunta, quer ir a Hogsmead comigo?

-Vou pensar Scorpius

Assim que chequei ao salão principal sentei na mesa a Sonserina em um lugar de onde eu podia ver a _**minha**_Rose com perfeição minha amada e adorada Irma capeta, desorgulho da família, que quase ficou grávida umas 1000 vezes apareceu com seu... bringueo humano o Hugo

- Oi – disse aos dois. – Não vão se sentar?

Eles se sentaram e nem meio segundo depois a Se perguntou

-Onde você estava de manhã?

-Sala precisa – respondi.

-Com quem? – ela perguntou com cara de safada

-Rose Weasley

-Fazendo o que? – Hugo me perguntou com o olhar maroto que avia herdado dos tios

-Tà – ele disse se levantou eu um beijo na Se e disse – vou pra mesa da minha casa descobrir o que realmente aconteceu depois que o Nick saiu e lá

-Como você...? – ele me interrompeu disendo

-Matei aula de Historia da magia porque sá ia ter um debate sobre a sexualiade do Voldie e dos principais comensais e com oera a e adivinhação do Nick ele me contou – e saiu

A Se me olhou com o olhar de comesse a falar ou será executado e eu contei a ela com o Maximo possível de detalhes ate os inúteis e quando eu terminei ela disse

- Tá só não entendo porque você a parou

-Simples, não queria q nossa primeira vez fosse assim

* * *

><p>na final: eu sei que esse capitulo ta curto, mais acho que o próximo vai ser maior e melhor porque isso ta horrível, bem se não entenderem alguma coisa mandem rewis perguntando e não sei quando eu vou posta o próximo porque eu costumo escrever no meio da aula em folha de fichário, depois organizo tudo em um caderno porque nas folhas eu me perco, ai eu passo pra Gaabs e quando eu não to brigada com meu primo ou irritada com ele pra ele bem, e a Gaabs que posta então ela faz as i/gs, bem se você não ta gostando avise, mais se você leu ate aqui eu acho que você gostou, bem se tiver alguma coisa confusa avisem, porque eu só meio confusa bem xoxo glosip girl –ta parei

**i/g: **contino com fome, muita fome!- Acabei de come *-* kkkkkkkk Nhac eu tentei arruma, juro que tentei kkkkkk. Eu enrolei pra caralho pra posta essa bosta me desculpem, mais eu tento faze 765467899483746374 coisas ao mesmo tempo e acabo me atrapalhando, hoje foi a limpa nos arquivos, postei essa e uma otra que eu enrolei o tanto quanto essa pra posta kkkkk. Kisses Gaaaaaaaaabs kkk


End file.
